


Chocolaty Goodness

by ebonyfeather



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for NCIS_temptation on Livejournal- April prompt: Bunnies, chicks, eggs... It's Easter after all. (extra points- that don't really matter- if you can ties in a sexual reference to the non sexual prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolaty Goodness

 

Tim studied the report in front of him, reading the same line for the fifth time. His attention kept wandering; it was all Tony’s fault, he thought with a sigh.

 

“Is something the matter, McGee?” Ziva asked, eyeing him curiously.

 

That sigh must have been louder than he’d anticipated. He shook his head and turned back to the file. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the object of his distraction.

 

Tony grinned back at him and licked the chocolate off his finger, taking his time, knowing exactly what it was doing to Tim.

 

No, McGee thought. It was _Abby’s_ fault he couldn’t concentrate. Earlier that morning, she had appeared in the bullpen wearing her usual goth clothing, topped off with black bunny-ears and a wicker basket over one arm.

 

“Dare I ask, Abbs?” Gibbs enquired, allowing himself a small smile at the bunny-ears.

 

She beamed at him. “It’s Easter, Gibbs. Easter bunny? I brought Easter-eggs for everyone since we have to work today.” Dipping one lace-gloved hand into the basket, she pulled out a foil-wrapped object and presented it to him. “For you.”

 

Gibbs gave her a proper smile this time. “Thanks, Abbs.”

 

Abby proceeded to visit everyone else’s desks and present them each with an Easter egg and a chocolate, bunny-shaped lollipop before heading down to see Ducky and Palmer.

 

Tim watched as Tony broke off another piece of chocolate egg, making happy noises as he ate it and then again licked the chocolate off his fingers. Tim closed his eyes and counted to five. It didn’t help; all he could see when he closed his eyes was Tony sucking his finger, tongue licking at the sweet residue. Which led him to thoughts of exactly what else Tony’s talented mouth could do, and just how good that mouth would feel if used on something more interesting than a finger…

 

 _Damn it._ Tim shifted in his seat, avoiding looking at Tony again. He was aware of someone wheeling a chair up to his desk, and then Tony dropped down into it.

 

“You want some, Timmy?” he offered, holding out a piece of chocolate.

 

Tim frowned. “No thanks, and will you please stop calling me Timmy?”

 

“C’mon, babe, you know you like it really,” Tony murmured, loud enough for Tim’s ears only.

 

“And you can quit calling me that, too.”

 

Tony’s grin was completely unapologetic as he casually wheeled his chair back to his own desk.

 

Tim spent most of the afternoon hiding in Abby’s lab under the pretence of helping her recover data from the hard drive and laptop they had confiscated from their victim’s home. She didn’t need his help, but she was always glad of someone to talk to whilst she worked. And, if that happened to involve teasing Tim for a while about Tony, then all the better.

 

“So, trouble in paradise?” she asked.

 

Tim shook his head. “Just the opposite,” he mumbled.

 

Abby frowned for a moment, then smiled, and he could see the possibilities flitting through her thoughts.

 

“What did he do?” she wanted to know. She was the only one at NCIS who knew that Tony and Tim were a couple, and she also knew how Tony liked taking advantage of that to tease Tim at inappropriate moments.

 

“Nothing,” he insisted. “He’s just… being Tony.”

 

Abby grinned and hopped up to sit on the desk in front of where he stood. “Spill it, McGee.”

 

Reluctantly, Tim told her. It didn’t seem like such a big deal when he told her, and he felt a tiny bit ridiculous for hiding.

 

Abby, apparently, agreed. “Sounds like it’s you who’s making this into something dirty, McGee,” she teased. “Drag your mind out of the gutter and you can start working on the laptop.”

 

\----------

 

Tony came strolling into the lab about an hour later.

 

“So that’s where you went, McGee. I was starting to wonder.”

 

“Well _someone_ kept distracting me whilst I was working up I the bullpen, didn’t they?” Tim pointed out.

 

Tony smirked, not responding. “Abbs? Gibbs wants to know how you’re doing with the computers.”

 

As Abby began chattering away about it, Tony glanced at Tim and very pointedly took another piece of chocolate out of his pocket. This time it was one of the bunny lollipops and he took his time peeling the wrapper away before putting it into his mouth.

 

“…so I’m running a trace on the emails and- Oh boy.” Abby’s eyes widened as she turned, just in time to see Tony suck on the chocolate lollipop in such a way that couldn’t be interpreted as innocent under any circumstances. When he saw her watching him, he stopped what he was doing and flashed her an embarrassed look.

 

Tim hadn’t been exaggerating, she thought, biting back a laugh as Tim’s face flushed and he shifted uncomfortably. No one but Tony could make eating a piece of chocolate on a stick look _that_ pornographic.

 

“I think I’ll go tell Gibbs about the emails,” she suggested. She paused as she edged past Tony in the doorway and added, smirking, “I should be about fifteen minutes, maybe more.”

 

The moment that the door closed behind her, Tim was on his feet. He strode over to Tony and took the chocolate from him, dropping it on the desk beside them. Pulling Tony closer, he crushed their mouths together, tasting the sweetness on the other Agent’s lips. Tony responded eagerly, hands sliding around Tim to grope his ass, pressing their bodies closer as Tim kissed him. It had been childish, yes, but Tim was cute when he got flustered. Even better when he reacted like this.

 

“You have been driving me crazy all damn day,” Tim scolded when they finally broke apart.

 

“Who, me?” Tony asked, but the smile on his face didn’t help convince of his innocence.

 

Something in Tim snapped and, remembering Abby’s words, he grabbed Tony’s hand and dragged him into the office. He had Tony’s belt and trousers undone before he got the glass door closed and he spun Tony around so fast that he had to catch hold of the desk to keep his balance. Tim took a moment to admire the view as Tony landed bent over the desk.

 

“Don’t move,” he ordered, quickly pushing his own trousers down far enough and reaching into Tony’s inner jacket pocket until he found what he was looking for. Ever hopeful, Tony had condoms and little packets of lube in his pocket and now, Tim was glad of it.

 

Tony pushed back against him as he got them ready, whimpering happily as Tim began to ease inside him.

 

“This was what you wanted all along, wasn’t it?” Tim stilled once he was fully inside Tony. “You’ve been provoking me all day just so I’d fuck you?”

 

Tony whimpered. “Yes. Oh God, Timmy. Move.”

 

Tim did as asked, taking him hard and fast, fingers gripping Tony’s hip as his other hand closed around his boyfriend’s dick. It wasn’t long before he felt Tony tense beneath him as he came. Tony’s cries were drowned out by Abby’s music as his body clenched around Tim’s cock, bringing him to climax too.

 

After catching their breath and making themselves presentable again, Tony pulled Tim into a deep kiss.

 

“I love Easter,” he said.

 

\----------

 

By the time Abby returned, Tim was sitting at the desk and working on the laptop once more, Tony sitting astride a backwards chair next to him, elbows on the desk and his chin resting on his arms.

 

She watched them for a moment, smiling as Tony said something to Tim, making him laugh. Going back into the room she looked to Tony.

 

“Ziva’s looking for you, Tony,” she informed him. “Something about a lead that Gibbs wants you to check out.”

 

Tony nodded and stood, pressing a kiss to the top of Tim’s head. “See you later. Bye, Abbs.”

 

Abby watched as he walked out and then glanced back to Tim. “You’re so cute, you and Tony,” she told him. “So, all sorted?”

 

Tim nodded, blushing as Abby chuckled to herself. “Yes. But Abbs? Next Easter, don’t give him chocolate, OK?”

 

Abby assured him that she wouldn’t, keeping her fingers crossed behind her back. No, next year she’d find something even better.

 


End file.
